


Isn't that Enough?

by blue_midnight_moon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of most characters, Olympic Gold Medalist Yuuri, bts_twt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_midnight_moon/pseuds/blue_midnight_moon
Summary: Rumors of Yuuri Katsuki having anxiety start flying around and before Yuuri and Viktor comment on it, a fan does.





	Isn't that Enough?

~Isn't That Enough?~  
Rumors of Yuuri Katsuki having anxiety start flying around and before Yuuri and Viktor comment on it, a fan does.  
\----

Every sports fandom was going through drama these days. The newest target was the figure skating fandom, which were diverse but united at all times, supporting skaters from every country.

The latest target of the said 'drama' was 3 time Worlds and Grand Prix gold medalist, 2018 Olympics Gold Medalist, and the first to land a Quadruple Axel, Katsuki Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri, was a calm, sophisticated, quiet person with a brilliant personality and skills. The Katsuki Yuuri fanclub was the more polite half of the Victuuri fandom, the other wild half being the Victor Nikiforov fanclub. When the rumors of Japan's Ace and legend, having anxiety started flying around, there was less support and more hate. Already figure skating was considered 'girly' and 'not manly' by the other sport fans, and they took this opportunity to make fun of the Olympic medalist, calling him weak and a baby. Although, some fans in the figure skating fandom joined them in making fun, all fans of skaters and skaters themselves, said that they supported Yuuri if he did have anxiety. Yuuri or his coach and fiance, Victor still had to comment on this.

Things went worse when an american news reporter tweeted that Yuuri probably was crying in a corner like the baby and fa* he is, and that is why he hasn't commented on the situation. This tweet started a war, against the figure skating fandom and the rest of the world. That was until a Japanese Katsuki Yuuri fan's video went viral.

The video was of a girl, with pale skin, black hair and blue eyes. The video was cleanly filmed for about seven minutes. The girl, who went by the name of Yuki Dai, said, "Yuuri Katsuki, Olympic gold medalist, 3 time Grand Prix and Worlds gold medalist and the first skater to land quadruple Axel in history, was recently rumored to have anxiety. And as member of the Katsuki Yuuri fanclub, Victuuri and generally the figure skating fandom, I can clearly say that we and Yuuri-san has been treated wrongly. Personally, I also have anxiety, and it is like hell. Every step you take like that feels like you have shoes weighing a ton in each step, all sight darkening, spinning, turning into black emptiness. It feels like you are in hell. Some of you complain and don't do anything if you have bodyaches or dizzyness, and anxiety feel every one of this pains put together which feel mentally and sometimes physically. Yet, Yuuri-san goes out there, skates and brings Gold to Japan and breaks World Records. People who are making fun of him, should be really ashamed, for, he is an hero, he motivates not only normal skaters, but also people with mental disorders to go out there and do what they dreamed. People who make fun of him, do not realize how many people, with anxiety and depression, did I come across who said that Katsuki Yuuri's performances helped them. It helped them to strive to become what they originally wanted as child. Katsuki Yuuri is a Phoenix who rose from its own ashes to fly more, and higher. And instead of idolizing him, making fun of him is practised. Yuuri is great person, personality wise as well, who treats everyone with kindness, care and love, especially his fans. And if the anxiety is rumored now, that means just that Yuuri-san played all those years, without anxiety, and medal in them as well, before and after Victor. The people who hate on him have no idea how difficult it is to skate alone, and they are not even half as famous than Yuuri. The Japanese Legend of Figure Skating is a hero, with or without anxiety.  
Nobody should be making fun of him for having it, and instead applaud him. This is Yuki-don wishing you a good week. Fighting!"  
The video originally uploaded with the hashtags, #KatsukiYuuriisahero,  
#KatsukiYuuriisatruelegend and #TheJapaneseLegendisapureDiamond went viral. The three hashtags trended for days, and the video became the fastest video to reach 100 million.

This meant that all celebrities, especially in Asia tweeted.

@bts_twt  
Our heartful support to our favourite Japanese skater @yuuri-katsuki who keeps strong even in the darkest times and is a true inspiration #yuuriisahero

  
@lee_seung-gil  
@Yuuri-katsuki is a skating legend who should be respected by anyone and everyone; fan or not. #yuuriisahero

@phichit-chu  
@Yuuri-katsuki is the best person in the world, a star who shines even in complete darkness, someone who helps others shine along with him. #yuuriisahero

@chris-giacometti  
#yuuriisahero Salute to @yuuri-katsuki for having courage to compete even with anxiety and becoming a legend, if he wasn't already one.

@guang-hong  
Yuuri is a legend, a star who can't be brought down by anyone, not even anxiety. #yuuriisahero

@leo-iglesia  
Yuuri is the strongest person I've seen. Enough said. #Yuuriisahero

@yuri-plisetsky  
Katsuki is true sportsman, who competes with anxiety which feels like your skates are 7 ton, and wins Olympic gold. Gonna say this once but #yuuriisahero

@otabek_altin  
Sometimes, the strongest people even need support. My best wishes are with you, @yuuri-katsuki  
#yuuriisahero

@minami-ken  
@yuuri-katsuki #yuuriisahero the truest hero and the best inspiration  
(Translated from Japanese)

@stéphane-l  
My best wishes and absolute support to my friend, @yuuri-katsuki, who has been rumored to have anxiety, for he is a true hero. #yuuriisahero

 

@v_nikiforov  
Thank you all for support regarding this situation. #yuuriisahero #agreed

@yuuri-katsuki  
Yes, I do have anxiety, and I would like to thank all my fans and everyone else who supported me. I will worker harder, because, I know I'm not perfect but your support gives me strength to fight. Thank you all, and especially @Yuki-don, my fellow skaters, and all celebrities who supported me.

The tweet had the whole fs fandom shocked. The people who made fun of Yuuri were intimidated because of the heavy support for Yuuri.

Because at the end of the day, Yuuri had support from everyone he loved, and wasn't that enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this satisfactory for a first fiction  
> Your Kudos and Comments make me really happy!  
> Hope you enjoy your day and keep smiling.  
> Find your dearest author-nim on Tumblr at blue-midnight-moon or on twitter at @bluemnightmoon  
> ~blue


End file.
